Sacrifice
by EclipseKlutz
Summary: There is something terribly wrong with sacrifice. Onesided PansyxDraco.


**Sacrifice  
****By EclipseKlutz**

**T, PG-13  
Angst/Drama **--_implied one-sided Draco/Pansy_

**Disclaimer: **I, as usual, own absolutely nothing, a situation which is gradually growing depressing. Make no money from writing this either, although I'd happily accept a few dollars "just because". Really.

* * *

There's something wrong with sacrifice. 

She's aware of its flaws, and has been for far longer then she'll admit—to her friends, to him, especially to herself. She's sacrificed everything for him, to make him love her as she loved him; with all of his heart. If he asked, she gave. If he wanted, she made certain he had.

He asked her for her mind, and she obliged. She helped him scheme, helped him cheat, helped him _win_. And he rewarded everyone else with cruel smiles, giving her nothing aside from his mere presence. She told herself it was enough—that endangering herself and her career as a witch for him was too little a price for anything more.

He asked her for her cooperation, and she agreed before inquiring. He offered her in return a smile—the first genuine smile he'd ever offered her—and she felt her palms begin to sweat as he turned away. She should have been happy for the slight upturn of his lips, and she convinced most of herself that she was—but the other small bit of her informed her blatantly that he was up to something. She ignored it, and endangered her future once again. She lied to teachers, distracted everyone, just so he could satisfy his petty need to torment the Gryffindor Trio.

He asked her next for her heart, and she told him he already had it. He'd responded by pressing his mouth against hers, roughly scraping against her lips with his before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She'd always dreamed he would be her first kiss, but this… this was anything but what she wanted. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't passionate… it was cold and emotionless and too long for her liking. When he finally pulled back, he licked his lips and left the room altogether. The next time they spoke he stated that he "just wanted to know what it felt like."

He asked her again for her intellect, and she gave it readily to him once more. He had her plot and then divert while he went after his three rivals—who he claimed so valiantly were too far beneath him to bother with, and who he went out of his way every chance given to toy with. She felt a painful tugging at her heart as she watched him approach them, and realized with remorse that she was jealous of his enemies. He showed them feeling, even if only hatred, whereas around her he was the embodiment of apathy.

He waited before asking anything of her again, and she figured she should have known it would be something important he'd want from her. He asked her for her body, and she gave it to him despite the raging protests of her mind. He pulled her into an empty classroom and undressed her before she realized what was happening. She couldn't find it in her to enjoy it, and by the looks of it, neither could he. He left her lying naked on the cold floor, without so much as a goodbye. She gathered her clothes to her chest and cried—cried for her, for him, for everything she'd put herself through because of him… and for everything she knew she would endure simply because he asked her to.

But he didn't ask her the next time. He didn't seem to see a point, as he figured he owned her, that she was a possession he could use whenever and however he wanted. And she didn't bother to fight back, because she knew she'd given everything she had to him and there was nothing left of her to fight back for.

Yes, there's something terribly wrong with sacrifice: once you've given, you can't take back.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm honestly not happy with how this turned out, but I've tried rewriting it several times and this was the best outcome. Over the rewrites, the initial plotline changed altogether too… hm. Anyway, I'm begging you to **review**—it's my virtual Sorcerer's Stone. 


End file.
